A warm bed
by Loki's Wife01
Summary: Ward comes back from a seven month undercover op - and his family, the team missed him as much as he missed them. Season two-ish, Ward isn't Hydra. This is pure nonsense, fluff and love nothing more.


**One - Shot**

 **Rating - T? K? - I don't actually know tbh :/**

 **Disclaimer: What I do know is if I owned Marvel's AOS we wouldn't have had the abomination that was Ward and Agent 33's "Lovestory" ugh - I'd rather piss May off than watch that again :|**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Grant wasn't expecting any sort of fan fare or pomp on his return, and there wasn't any. No, what greeted him was something much better, something he'd wanted for a long time.

A Family.

His Team.

As he walked up the lowered ramp of the newly refurbished Bus, he couldn't help the smile that graced his features. Standing at the top were Coulson, Skye, FitzSimmons and even May. He had been deep undercover for seven months and he had very much missed his family of choice. And it seems they missed him.

Skye and Jemma actually squealed in delight and rushed him, when he unceremoniously dropped his gear and spread his arms out for a hug – which they were most happy to give. He laughed at their enthusiasm as he hugged his girls back, kissing them each on the tops of their heads.

Yes – his girls.

Fitz, Coulson and May all smiled and stepped forward to welcome him back and also help with the forgotten gear. May picked up one bag and Ward stopped her, "Careful with that one, all your presents are in there," he said in a teasing tone, to which May merely gave an arched brow, while the other four (Coulson included) asked, " What gifts?" He just laughed and replied, "Feed me first, then I'll play Santa."

At that, Jemma and Skye disentangled themselves from Ward's arms as they dragged him to the lab for a full check up, while Skye was put on kitchen duty. Fitz of course, not being able to resist an easy dig at Skye, yelled behind her, "You do know how to put already cooked food on a plate don't you?! Don't go killing the man when we just go him back!" To which Skye responded in a _very_ ladylike manner , "Bite me Fitz!"

Jemma rolled her eyes at the pair as she ordered Grant to strip and sit (Yes Ward, in that order) as she checked over that many new and old bruises and wounds the Specialist had acquired on his undercover op. FitzSimmons fussed over him, over every bruise regardless of how small or old. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud to them (since the science duo would probably use it against him in the future) but he enjoyed them fussing and worrying over him. He felt loved and cared for. Skye soon came back with his food and a six pack of beers, which he happily accepted. Jemma frowned slightly at him, while he pretended to not have noticed it, (she probably wanted to take his beer away from him seeing as how she'd just injected him with antibiotics) but apparently she'd missed him enough to not scold him. This time.

He couldn't tell them the all the details of the op, but he could tell them that in his seven months posing as some rich playboy's bodyguard, he'd been to quite a few countries. Some he'd even had the chance to visit famous sights due to his targets posh tastes and lifestyle. He'd entertained them with stories till the Bus landed at the Playground. After not much longer, Grant decided he was tired, dog tired and simply wanted eight solid hours of sleep. Coulson had already told him to get some rest and worry about writing up reports and debriefing late the next day. He could tell Grant needed some rest.

He went off to take a hot shower, and then got dressed for bed. He went a bit wild and didn't even set an alarm – it wouldn't hurt if he over slept. For a moment he just looked at his simple room and smiled – it was good to be back. A quick glance at his bed made him think it was bigger than he remembered, but simply wrote it off, thinking about how tired he was. He quickly took off all lights and slipped into his bed, and even faster than he thought possible, he was asleep.

* * *

Grant had to be dreaming. He had to be. There wasn't any other explanation. After all he was very tired.

What other explanation was there?

But Grant knew he wasn't dreaming. And that made the scene he woke up to endear him even more to his team.

He'd started feeling a bit warm, warm enough to rouse him from sleep. He'd been about to roll over when he realised he wasn't alone in his bed. And there wasn't just one person in his bed either.

As his eyes flew open, Ward was rewarded with a heart stopping sight. Skye was curled into his arms, face buried in his chest with one arm over his waist. She looked peaceful and innocent, almost childlike – none of her usual sass that he loved could be seen at this moment. He drank her in for a few more seconds. Then remembered there was someone else here...with their arms also enclosing his waist.

As gently as he could, Ward turned onto his back and found Jemma had been on his left side – with her arm around his waist sleeping just as peacefully as Skye. But unlike Skye, Jemma had an extra attachment – a Fitz sized attachment. He was curled around Simmons and snoring softly.

Grant blinked a few times in disbelief – how and when had they snuck into his room?

And what was even more worrying (to the Specialist in him) how had he not been aware of them? Had they been practicing ninja moves when he'd been gone? He didn't know whether to feel ashamed of his lack of awareness or proud of the trio's apparent new found stealth.

All thoughts stopped when Skye and Jemma seemingly simultaneously tightened their hold on him and even though it didn't seem possible, snuggled closer to him. Fitz included. He simply closed his eyes and released a sigh of pure contentment.

This was what it felt like to be genuinely loved. He didn't care how they'd managed to sneak past his years of learnt awareness as a Specialist. He was filled with warmth and joy that they were here.

He settled back into a deep sleep, with his family surrounding him.

* * *

The next morning he didn't want to embarrass them so he purposely slept late – allowing them to leave before he got up. Of course they couldn't know he heard every word they spoke while he "slept",

"How long do you think we can get away with this before he catches us in the middle of the night?" Fitz asked sleepily and not particularly quiet.

"Well not very long if you don't lower your voice!" Simmons responded in hushed but frantic manner. It was quite for a few moments, as Ward realised they were making sure he was still asleep.

"Well, he has been gone for awhile and needs his rest, so maybe he'll sleep a bit more than usual for a couple days?" Simmons sounded hopeful and he had to work harder to keep his posture relaxed, when all he wanted was to give into the shit eating grin threatening to spread across his face.

"And after that, we're gonna have to what? Sleep in our own rooms again? We've been sleeping in here for two months – I can't stay in my own room anymore, it doesn't feel the same," Skye whispered somewhat sadly and Ward felt his heart break for his rookie. She sounded haunted. But if sleeping in his room helped get rid of that sound, she could stay forever. God knows he wanted her for much longer.

"I know the feeling, "Fitz started, and then Simmons continued, "It's like here in his room nothing can get us, we're safe here."

Grant felt his heart constrict again at FitzSimmons sad tones – they were his baby brother and sister no matter what blood or last names said – they were his. He couldn't stand the way they sounded and was past not wanting to embarrass them; now he just wanted to comfort them.

"Would you three quiet down and come back to bed? Its way too early for all this talking," Ward groaned playfully. The trio was stunned into silence for so long that he cracked an eye open at them and continued, "Well? What's the matter with you three? You all look like you've seen a ghost." When they still made no move he simple rolled over and sighed deeply, " Fine stand there like statues, more space for me to get comf , oofff!" his words were cut off by Jemma crawling over him to reclaim her spot and Skye squishing herself against his back.

When Fitz cuddled up to Jemma, Grant smiled at them and asked, "So who got me a bigger bed?" he was graced with giggles and subdued laughter and then finally he said to them, " you guys don't have to leave – if you feel safe here, then here is where your all going to stay." He received beaming smiles, grateful squeezes and soft Thank yous. The in true Agent Ward style he told them to shut their eyes and go back to sleep. An order they were more than happy to follow.

* * *

Later that day when after Grant finished his report he stepped into Coulson's office for his debrief. He'd just sat down and was about to begin his debrief when Coulson gave him what was definitely a smug grin and asked, "How did you like the new bed?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked it! This is my first shot at AOS Fanfic and hopefully you all can look out for more one-shots, fluffs and full stories from me! :D**

 **And FYI - I am SkyeWard ALL the way - you probably won't find me doing Witz or Skimmons or ...Wimmons? o.O**

 **But look out for some umm... somewhat odd stuff later on ;)**

 **Laters baby.**


End file.
